


4次傑森．陶德和人一起慶祝生日，1次他獨自一人度過

by noato



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Guide！ Tim Drake, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pin！ Jason Todd, Pre-Slash, Priest! Jason Todd, Sentinel！ Jason Todd, 哨兵嚮導AU, 花吐病, 靈魂伴侶AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato
Summary: 看起來像個生日賀文，實際上就是篇遲到的生日賀文(。





	1. 第一次和迪克

**Author's Note:**

> WIP
> 
> 角色不屬於我，但一切OOC都屬於我
> 
> /趕在UTC-4 16號前應該算是趕上生賀吧？  
生日快樂Jason，願你順心如意

1.

傑森成功地把自己塞在床和櫃子間狹小的空隙，正面對著窗戶，他出神地看著窗外一隻隻飛鳥飛過，想著自己怎麼會淪落到這種下場。

如意料中翻騰的胃酸伴隨異物順著食道上湧，傑森將手指塞入口中，粗暴地扯出卡在喉頭的花朵，花莖刮著傷痕累累的食道和口腔，花朵腐敗的氣息混著血蔓延在口腔。  
他粗喘著氣，抓著殘花的手無力的敲在地面，意識朦朧的盯著窗台外的小植栽，小小的葉子正隨風搖擺著。

他已經被花吐症折磨一週了，一開始只是無傷大雅的兩三片花瓣，像個小玩笑般會在他講話時掉出，讓他在脫下頭盔後落了一地的花瓣，在短短幾天內迅速變成了帶著花莖的殘花——聽說花吐症吐出的花象徵著祈求的愛，那他這樣吐出腐爛的花是代表著什麼？

_叩叩。_

先是細微的腳步聲落在窗台，接著是窗戶被敲響。傑森循聲望去，逆光中來者正蹙著眉和他四目相望。

──是了，是迪克．格雷森，總是能在**正確的**時間出現在他眼前。

他苦澀的想著，率先別開目光垂落到鋪滿整個房間的殘花上。黃昏的陽光照進房間，整個房間壟罩著橙黃的光──死氣沉沉的，花是死的、家具是死的，而他這個人若是無法解決花吐症也快變死的了。太完美了，死於爆炸的他這次要嘗試不同的死因了，浪漫而淒美的花吐症。

迪克又敲了一次窗，見無法拉回傑森的注意，便擅自推開窗準備進房，卻被房內的景象嚇了一跳找不到落腳的地方，腐爛的味道直衝腦門讓他下意識的反胃。

「你還好嗎?」  
「你來幹嘛?」

兩人同時開口，好不容易提起力氣的傑森問完後又安靜了下來，迪克緩慢的避開枯枝爛葉來到他的身邊蹲了下來。

「有個人委託我帶東西過來。」迪克輕柔地說著，晃了晃手中拎著的小盒子，透明容器中是一個裝飾漂亮的六吋蛋糕，「聽說紅頭罩消失了一陣子，而我聽到了幾個消息，想說帶過來還可以看看你的狀況──」

其實一周沒有紅頭罩的消息對蝙蝠家來說是個常態，也許只是去了地球的哪邊執行任務。真正讓迪克在意的是紅頭罩走過的地方會遺留朵花瓣的消息，而他肯定作為老大的紅頭罩沒有隨身攜帶花的習慣。

「──我沒想到的是，你的狀況這麼嚴重。」輕鬆的語調在看到傑森灰敗的臉色後立刻消失，他憂慮地計算著花的數量，依照過往慣例分析，這個花像與數量已經是花吐症末期。

花吐症患者末期時大多會咳出整株植物，而植物也會從胃部蔓延至肺部，迪克曾見過的死亡案例直到最後解剖時，才發現整個肺部已經被植物扎根，患者求而不得的愛最後殘忍地讓他獨自死去。

──而他拒絕讓傑森**再次**面臨死亡。

「傑斯，你要不要和我說說那個人是誰?」迪克試著用最不會激起他逆反心態的口吻說著，偽裝著輕鬆的語氣彷彿只是閒話家常，「你知道的，我挺想知道是誰。」

好哥哥迪克，傑森不意外地想著。

「......那是阿福做的栗子蛋糕嗎?」傑森不想回答，下巴點向蛋糕，「既然你這麼閒就幫我切一塊吧。」他攤開手，掌心還留有花瓣和血跡，抽過一旁的衛生紙厭惡地擦乾淨手，衛生紙團接著穩穩地落入不遠處的垃圾桶。

迪克藏不住擔憂並深深看了他一眼，嘴唇微開像是在考慮該如何撬開他的嘴。

看著迪克的動作，傑森想著，果然現實就是荒謬，他**求而不得**的愛正擔心著他是否能得到愛來醫治花吐症。

迎著迪克探詢的目光，不等追問，傑森努力不表現出心虛先發制人道：「我不想討論這件事。」

在目光逼迫下，迪克勉強妥協，將注意力轉向精緻的蛋糕。蛋糕精緻卻不張揚，點上預藏的蠟燭，迪克將它推到傑森的面前：「 許願吧。」

也許，他能趁這個時候偷來一個小小的吻，傑森心不在焉的想著，家人間的吻也行，至少讓他死前有些值得回憶的東西。在迪克有些愚蠢的歌聲中，傑森許下了願望。

「生日快樂，傑斯。」迪克說著，雙目映著傑森的倒影攬過他的肩膀，在他額頭落下屬於兄長的親吻。

其實這樣就夠了，傑森吃著蛋糕，回憶迪克認真專注的神情。這個人曾是他的執著，想要超越他、想要被認可，直到現在成為了他思慕的對象，也是他注定得不到愛的對象。

「阿福的蛋糕真好吃。」  
「是啊。」

他緊緊挨著迪克如今比自己稍小的肩頭，像是小時候偷偷依偎著一樣，記憶著對方的溫暖。

至少最後一個生日還有迪克的陪伴，其實一點也不糟。


	2. 第二次和達米安

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 達米安是混跡街頭的孩子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常ooc，我的錯

坐落在下城區的小教堂今天出乎意料的熱鬧，幾個孩子聚集在門口正小聲爭論著什麼，他們手中握著各種小東西眼神洋溢著興奮，時不時瞄向教堂大門。達米安站在離孩子們有段距離的地方，冷眼看著他們的興奮在大門打開後來到最高點──走出來的正是陶德神父，他臉上帶著溫和的笑意看著孩子們簇擁向他，邊高喊著:「生日快樂，陶德神父!」

陶德神父藏不住驚訝，笑著接受了孩子們手上的禮物:小小的手製竹筷槍，以瓶蓋串成的小吊飾等，其中最好的莫過於不知道從哪弄來封面有些破爛的書籍。雖然只是些不起眼的小東西，但神父還是開心地收了下來，彎下他高大的身軀撫著孩子們的頭，輕聲道謝著。

_都是些垃圾_，達米安低頭想著，不耐煩地踢著腳下碎石，_街頭的小孩只能拿垃圾出來獻寶_。他伸手探進口袋，裡頭放著一隻被小心包裝起來的領帶夾，磨砂黑底上面有著俐落大方的銀邊，上頭有著小小的十字架，這是達米安費了一番苦心才弄來的禮物。

他一點也不想在這種時候和其他人一起送出禮物，他的禮物值得神父唯一的關注，而不是被垃圾瓜分。達米安抬起頭來，發現自己和神父對上了眼，那一視同仁、溫柔的眼神讓達米安感到不耐煩──就好像他和這些孩子沒什麼不同一樣，他不悅的別過頭轉身離開，不顧陶德神父隱藏著些許失望的眼神。

最後，他從教堂後方的小窗鑽了進去，順著記憶摸索到了樓上那個由儲物間改造的房間，房裡如印象中乾淨整潔，他伸手指輕撫了書桌上的書，目光落在一旁的多肉上。房裡充滿神父寧靜的氣息，整齊摺疊的被子和床被陽光照得散發著暖活，他坐在床腳邊，閉上眼睛感受著平靜，接著不知不覺地沉入了睡眠。

\------

醒來時，達米安發現自己面頰正抵著冰冷的地板，房間昏暗而外面安靜無聲，只有遙遠汽車駛過的引擎聲。他抹去嘴角因熟睡流出來的口水，正準備坐起身，聽到了神父的腳步聲，下意識地往後一滾將自己藏進了床底下。

門開了，接著房頂搖搖欲墜的昏黃燈泡閃爍起來，桌上的檯燈接著也被打開，帶來溫暖穩定的光。神父走到衣櫥邊一震窸窸窣窣後，達米安看到褲子落下地面，褲頭金屬扣扣在地面像是震在他的耳膜上一樣。他有些後悔自己躲進床底下，本來就打算在神父進房後給他驚喜，現下有些尷尬不知該何時才能現身，他嚥了口口水，明知自己不該窺視卻還是忍不住稍微探出身企圖找到更好的視角。

神父正背對著他穿著黑色戰術褲，兩條修長結實的大腿上纏繞著皮帶，而他赤裸的背部上出乎意料有著許多疤痕，他不禁看到愣神。

為什麼神父身上有這麼多傷?

陶德神父抬起手臂給自己套上緊身黑衣，手臂上舉扯動了厚實背肌，肌肉伸展再收縮，然後達米安看到了因為視線死角直到現在才注意到的標記。  
  
那是一把顏色如同乾涸血印的長刀，刀柄位於右側胯骨，刀尖則來到了胸口下方直指著乳頭，圍繞住它的是一圈距離遙遠只能勉強辨識的阿拉伯語，字體纏繞印記的方式熟悉的讓達米安想起自己身上也有著顏色相同的雙槍，被哥德字體環繞著的格洛克手槍，自出生時就存在於他的腰側。

神父有**靈魂標記**，神父的靈魂標記是一把和達米安的標記顏色相同、風格相似的長刀，_而不是什麼十字架或是聖經或是天使翅膀_──他就像是渾身被通了電般忍不住輕顫著，高漲的情緒讓他差點抑制不住呼聲。

長刀消失在衣服下，神父取過一條皮帶──那是**槍帶**，達米安不由得瞪大眼睛──將皮帶繞過腋下束在胸前，金屬扣環冰冷的扣闔音在尖銳的響起，神父接著蹲下身，從達米安曾經羨慕偷看過的書架下層抽出了厚重的大部頭書，翻開裡面卻藏有一把格洛克——槍柄上的花紋十分眼熟，達米安立刻將不小心發出的驚呼聲吞了回去。

但來不及了，神父聽到聲音迅速地回過頭，那瞬間達米安被對方散發出來的氣勢嚇得動彈不得。那雙總是溫柔專注望著孩子們、總讓達米安沉迷在其中，彷彿自己值得存在世界上的眼，卻像是冰冷的如同冷厲的金屬，正散發出懾人的光芒。帶著手套的手穩穩握住槍，槍口直指著達米安，被緊身衣包覆的結實肌肉緊繃著蓄勢待發，如同藏身於黑暗中的肉食動物，專注分析著獵物的狀態，隨時能夠衝上前給予獵物致命一擊。

達米安維持著只從床底下露出眼睛的姿勢硬著頭皮對上神父凌厲的目光，被抓了個現行犯。   
  
神父將槍口偏離孩子但卻仍維持著能隨時應付攻擊的姿態，他試圖偽裝成平時的模樣，顯然不太自然的笑容讓他看起來有些失敗:「達米安，你怎麼躲在床底下?」

達米安緩慢地伸出雙手示意自己沒有攻擊的意圖:「......我想給你個驚喜，然後不小心在你房間睡著了。」

「果然是個驚喜。」神父深呼吸後，謹慎的說道:「地板應該很冷，你先出來吧?」

於是達米安順從地從床底下慢慢鑽出來，站起身後維持了雙手高舉在頭的姿勢。他有些踟躕的說道:「我有東西要給你，陶德。」說罷，緩緩的從口袋中掏出了那隻領帶夾，舉在兩人中間攤開掌心。

陶德神父盯著他的動作半晌後終於將安全鎖扣上，手槍被插進胸前的槍袋裡，從男孩手中接過禮物後拆開包裝，被細心包裝的領帶夾經歷一波三折後終於完整的展示在他眼前。

「掉在路上的東西，看起來和你的品味挺接近的就撿起來了。」眼看陶德神父不發一語的看著領帶夾，男孩有點不安的解釋。原本他以為這種穩重的東西很適合陶德，但是回想方才見過的景色，他開始懷疑是否一把匕首或是一盒子彈會更適合神父。

「謝謝你，孩子。這是個很棒的禮物。」陶德神父抬起眼，終於露出了真心的笑容。接著他上前揉揉他的頭髮，就像早前達米安看到他對待其他孩子的反應一樣。

「下次我會換把匕首。」達米安挑釁的說道，感到神父揉弄頭髮的手停了下來，接著是對方審視的目光，他毫不躲藏的望進神父眼底，意有所指道:「或是一柄長刀。」

接著神父笑了，不是那種面對信徒和居民的溫和笑容，不是對孩子帶有溺愛的笑，而是和他胸前的槍一樣，出色、冷硬帶有鋒芒的笑容，達米安覺得這是他第一次看到真正的傑森．陶德。

「這是我們之間的秘密，對吧?」陶德神父出乎意料地摟住了他，在頭上烙下了個親吻。

「是秘密。」在神父懷中達米安薄紅著臉，伸手偷偷撫上腰側的靈魂標記的位置並贊同道。


	3. 第三次和提姆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我流哨兵嚮導設定，哨兵傑森和嚮導提姆  
處於偶爾會合作，提姆幫忙構築維護精神網的未綁定關係
> 
> TimJayTim

如果有最爛生日排行榜，雖然排不上第一名，但傑森相信這天是他短暫人生中榜上有名爛的一次。拖著沉重的步伐進入安全屋，他身上每根神經在瘋狂叫囂著，耳邊像是幾千隻尖叫雞在齊聲合唱，而他還該死的關不掉。  
  
去他的哨兵超能力，他憤恨地低咒著。  
  
他剛和一批外來毒販交過手，對方不知用了什麼方法繞過了傑森的資訊網，成功在學生間打開了名聲。為了找出這個漏洞，他潛伏在校區附近的遊戲場快一個月，所幸最終讓他抓住了線頭，順藤摸瓜到了毒販在高譚市的據點。  
  
蹣跚地走進臥室，過感的觸覺導致衣服摩挲過肌膚都讓他快要無法忍受。他的狐狸已經蜷縮在床上，毛色不復往常的亮麗，傑森打開床頭櫃上的音響，規律的鍵盤敲打聲開始流淌在室內。  
  
精神動物會生病嗎?──傑森這樣想著，靠上前去撫摸著它的夥伴。  
  
傑森的精神動物是隻狐狸，和他本人高達一百八十多公分的高大身材相反，狐狸體型稍嫌嬌小，但攻擊性有目共睹。  
  
「嘿夥計，你還好嗎?」  
  
狐狸懨懨的動了下尾巴，瞇著眼睛可憐巴巴的望著他。  
  
_"不是很好，今天那批人的藥怪怪的。"_  
  
今晚的盯哨沒有意想中順利，但一點點的突發狀況也還是傑森能掌控的，反正他人生中似乎還沒遇過順順利利照計畫執行的狀況。他先是佯裝成要與藥頭交易的大學生，一頓胖揍後從倒楣的藥頭口中問出了貨源，來到了隱身素食店後的據點。他恰巧趕上了新一批貨抵達的時候，潮濕密閉的地下室內塞了約莫20個全副武裝的彪形大漢，牆角堆著一包包風靡在學生間的新式毒品——針對哨兵與嚮導的強效致幻劑，對於剛顯現哨兵與嚮導特質的年輕學生來說是特別有趣的東西。  
  
就在他找準時機準備衝出隱身的暗處時，他那在高譚市的好夥伴們先他一步現身，導致他在這場追捕中，角色由潛伏的獵捕者轉為被集火的目標。紅頭罩身為經驗豐富的專業人員，自然能輕鬆應付角色的轉換，他一把扯過身邊的大塊頭去堵槍口，掏出手槍對著眼前的膝蓋來了幾槍。雖然意外被當成標靶，但他仍應付得游刃有餘——直到對手丟出了氣味奇怪的煙霧彈。  
  
哨兵敏銳的嗅覺加重了氣味造成的影響，他當下立刻被燻出眼淚、咳嗽不止，這不只是單純的煙霧彈，顯然和他在追蹤的毒品一樣擁有部分致幻的效果，讓他狼狽的逃竄。而現場同為哨兵的蝙蝠俠和羅賓顯然也受到了影響，但仍是敬業的制服現場毒販，將收繳來的毒品交付給姍姍來遲的警方。  
  
傑森爬到床上，將狐狸抱近懷裡，閉上眼專注的聽著鍵盤有規律的敲打聲。

  
  
**搭搭、搭搭、搭、搭搭搭——**

  
聽著白噪音，咬著牙等待暴衝的精神平靜下來，沒有專屬嚮導的他已經習慣用藥物與白噪音來抑制精神過載。只是這次遇到的狀況顯然不能輕易的渡過，因為毒品而亢奮的中樞神經正不斷的折磨他。  


  
**搭搭、搭搭、搭、搭搭搭——**  


  
他好像聽到了悲鳴、沉悶的擊打聲，以及計時器倒數的電子音。  
他好像感覺到炎熱的氣流衝到臉上，夾帶熱氣噴射出的碎片貫穿他的腹部、劃開他的頸動脈。  
  


_“……傑森…”_

  
  
**搭搭、搭搭、搭、搭搭搭——**

  
他覺得自己要窒息了，失血帶來了強烈的暈眩，他是那麼的無助，只能抱緊懷裏的狐狸閉上眼睛等待死亡。  
  
_“……傑森，聽我的聲音。那都不是真的，你很安全，聽著我的聲音，不要想那些，都只是幻覺而已。”_  
  
然後，他看到了那隻黑貓踩著輕盈的腳步來到身邊，散發著讓人忍不住靠近的強光，他掙扎起來想要遠離，但早已失去掌控身體的能力。牠安撫得輕蹭傑森佈滿冷汗的額頭，他緩緩呼出一口氣接受了黑貓的靠近，讓牠溫熱的身體鑽進懷裡窩到了狐狸身邊。  
  
暈眩與窒息感消失了，五感像是被蒙上了罩子開始變得可以忍受起來，從他蜷縮起來的那張破碎的精神網傳來了溫和卻不容拒絕的氣息。  


  
等傑森張開眼時，看到一個此時不應該出現在他房間的人正撐在他的身上，兩人的額頭是那麼貼近，近得讓傑森能夠聞到對方身上傳來相同的氣息——煙硝與汗臭與地下室潮濕的腐臭，雖然已經換上了便服，但仍看得出來是倉促間換裝而來不及盥洗。  
  
提姆見他回復神智咧嘴笑了：「我還以為你不打算回應我了。」  
  
傑森深深地看了他一眼，接著雙手攀上提姆的脖子施力縮短了兩個人的距離，不像過去他們分享過的吻，這個吻帶著迫切，兩人的身體擠壓摩擦著，互相爭奪主導權，他在提姆想離開時舔吮著對方的下唇，不讓他離開。直到最後不得不放開彼此，大口呼吸著。  
  
「你是怎麼溜進來的?我記得升級過防盜系統了。」傑森瞇著眼睛，鼻尖摩娑著提姆的臉頰，引來年幼者的輕笑。  
  
「世界上哪有我破解不了的防盜系統。」提姆笑道，翻身想要躺到床上卻被傑森一把推開。  
  
「沒洗澡不要躺上來。」  
  
提姆漫不經心地哼了聲翻身下床，月光照在他身上，像是給他披了層紗令人不捨得移開眼。  
  
「老頭和小鬼呢?」傑森坐起身，在提姆要離開房間前終於忍不住問出口。  
  
「莊園裡不是只有我一個嚮導，阿福已經很習慣照顧他們了。」提姆善解人意的回答了，看著他的目光在月光下閃亮亮的，洋溢著對他的感情：「而且我想和你一起過生日。」  


  
直到傑森將煮好的麵條倒到盤子後——濃郁白醬裹著義大利、熱氣騰騰的麵條上撒著黃澄的玉米粒和培根碎片——他還是不明白自己怎麼就敗在一句話下，認份的準備起宵夜。  
  
哪有壽星準備宵夜的道理？  
  
他兩手各端著一盤麵轉過身，看到提姆坐著桌邊一隻手撐著下巴，正歪頭看著他的動作，嘴角揚起傑森看來非常可愛的笑容。  
  
一旁狐狸把頭埋進黑貓頸邊，慵懶舒服的感覺透過他和狐狸共享的精神網傳了過來，像是溫暖的手輕撫在他的頸邊，一個月未曾感受到的感覺讓他忍不住嘆了口氣。  
  
提姆發出了歡呼聲，滿足的開吃熱騰騰的宵夜。  


  
好吧，他想，大概就為了這個吧。  
  
為了一個會在他需要的時候出現的搭檔；一個不顧自己的疲憊，第一時間來到他身邊的嚮導；大半夜不睡覺纏著自己做宵夜，像個孩子吃得津津有味，總是用那個聰明腦袋看穿自己偽裝的戀人。  


  
傑森認份的想著，這個就是讓他心甘情願在半夜不睡覺還準備宵夜的原因。

  
「生日快樂，大紅。」  
  
「吃你的吧，小紅。」


	4. 第四次和布魯斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間在法外者V2 #25之後#27之前......吧  
OOC，變小的蝙蝠俠

  
  
「你說你叫什麼名字？」  
  
在傑森充滿威嚇的視線中，孩子抿著嘴，挺胸試圖讓自己看起來更加的堅定，明亮的眼裡充滿著戒心與一絲不易察覺的慌張：「布魯斯。」  


====  
  
魔幻的一天始於傑森剛結束白天的偽裝工作，頭頂太陽端著下班前手沖的咖啡走出店面，看到街角不顯眼的異狀時。  
  
一對介於成年與未成年間的少年，正站在一個約 8 歲的兒童邊輕聲說著什麼，少年們臉上表情像見了肉的餓犬，而孩子身體僵硬，在對方的步步逼近下微微發抖，顯然是走失兒童與誘拐者的戲碼。若不是遠遠看去，孩子的背影有些眼熟，傑森可能就什麼都沒注意到得離去。看在那股莫名熟悉感的份上，他啜了口咖啡漫步過去準備關心一下。  
  
在第一眼他還以為看到了惡魔崽，孩子穿著一身低調但卻剪裁良好的童裝，用料良好顯然不是賣場成衣的品質，從頭到腳散發出富家子弟獨有的肥羊氣質，只是傑森認識的那個顯然不會因為兩個小混混就嚇得發抖。第二眼，他看到了孩子還未長開的身體帶著的良好教養，縱然恐懼仍就挺直背脊撐著一副有禮的姿態，而他那小小的、繃得緊緊得下顎非常眼熟——傑森驚訝的看著眼前疑似是小惡魔 2 號的孩子，或是說，縮小版的蝙蝠俠。  
  
他左右張望，街道上路人來來往往卻沒有多少人給予他們過多的關注，在確定沒有看見任何小鳥鬼祟或是正大光明的身影後，啐了聲走上前去站到男孩身邊。  
  
注意到傑森的到來，雙人組之一立刻站直身體，雙眼危險地瞇起擺出威脅姿態，只是先天條件不足，再兇猛的氣勢都無法彌補他和傑森的身材差距。而孩子看到他先是愣了一下，臉上浮現出迷惑的表情，但被他迅速的隱藏起來。  
  
出乎傑森意料的，孩子藉機湊到他身邊，以他高大的身材作為掩體，小小的手抓住傑森衣角嘟囔道：「你終於來了。」接著他轉頭看向小混混大聲宣佈：「說過我在等哥哥了，不需要你們的幫助。」  
  
傑森將手搭上孩子的肩膀，配合的露出嚴肅的表情。混混們顯然被他的身材震懾，對視後識時務得離開他們，臨走前還不忘挖個坑給傑森：「這和說好的不一樣！沒想到你竟然想私吞，等著吧！」對此，傑森友好的附上中指目送混混們離開，發自內心覺得高譚市真是個美好的、促進孩童成長的地方。  
  
孩子在混混離開後鬆開抓著的衣角，悄悄退了一步，傑森雙手抱胸歪頭問道：「你不怕我跟他們是一夥的要綁架你嗎，小少爺？」  
  
「......我知道你不是。」孩子尚未變聲的嗓音清亮，堅定的眼直直望進傑森眼裡，邊說還邊點點頭似乎非常肯定自己的判斷:「雖然不認識，但你有種很熟悉的感覺，我一點也不怕你。」孩子眉眼間仍舊帶著一絲天真，神情雖然防備，卻不到未來那種將一切都當成潛在危險對待的神經質，讓傑森覺得有些好笑。  
  
——好像多說幾次就真的不怕了似的。  
  
傑森嘆了口氣，準備聯繫韋恩莊園來認領迷你蝙蝠俠，只是手機剛拿出來就看到小布魯斯突然偏過頭，精緻的小臉上露出有些驚喜的表情。少見布魯斯如此表露情緒，讓傑森感到有些新鮮。  
  
那是一顆小蛋糕，被鮮奶油包覆的海綿蛋糕上是以淺褐色栗子醬製作的奶油花，最上面則點綴著幾顆栗子。隔著櫥窗，溫暖的配色牢牢抓住傑森的目光，光用眼睛看就能知道那是多麼美味的口感。  
  
  
「我有個問題，而且只打算問一次。」於是他放下手機，心中起了另外的打算:「你想好了再回答。」

  
「你會餓嗎？」

聞言，小布魯斯的臉上綻放出堪比陽光的笑容。  
  
====  
  
從店裡離開後，一大一小的兩人坐在公園長椅上分食了小小的蛋糕，甜而不膩的栗子醬和濕潤鬆軟的海綿蛋糕產生絕妙的口感，栗子醬濃厚的甜與些微的酒香瞬間瀰漫整個口腔。

  
傑森三兩口就吃掉蛋糕，回想起方才得到的消息——蝙蝠俠又一次中了魔法，幸運的是只變回孩童沒有更致命的狀況，不幸的是他們還沒找到恢復的方法——偏頭看著小布魯斯認真進食的模樣，心中有些感慨。堪堪到他腰部的身高，以及纖細得能讓傑森一把擰住的脖子，原來再威猛的生物都有這樣的脆弱無助的時期，引人憐愛。

  
如果要傑森形容布魯斯，童年時他會用「強大」與「無堅不摧」，直到今天之前他只想用「該死的頑固」——而他這輩子從沒想過會用「可愛」這個詞彙，來形容那個讓高譚市所有罪犯聞風喪膽，並為幼時自己撐起一個避風港的男人。他邊想著，沾著奶油的手指就直直往孩子臉上抹去，幼稚的動作引來小布魯斯的反抗，一時間笑聲充滿在午後豔陽中小小的樹蔭下，像是一座隔絕開現實的孤島，歡快得不可思議。最終傑森以將小布魯斯整齊的頭髮揉成鳥窩取得暫時勝利，兩人的臉和手上沾滿奶油，不顧自己的狼狽嘲笑著對方，孩子笑得漲紅了臉，盛滿夏日午後陽光的雙眼睜得大大，意猶未盡的盯著他，張開嘴想說些什麼。  
  
無來由的，傑森不希望孩子將話說出來，沒有思考過的問題就脫口而出:「要去遊樂園玩嗎？」  
  
理智上傑森知道該把小布魯斯送回家，隨便讓正義聯盟或是誰解開這倒楣的詛咒，將蝙蝠俠還給高譚市，但他就是有些說不出口也不願深思的私心。他有些惡意的想像了迷你蝙蝠俠和羅賓一起夜巡的畫面，覺得那個畫面足以讓所有的罪犯笑到脫力，只要兩個小身板往那一站就能輕鬆制服罪犯。  
  
遊樂場人潮正多，四周圍都是親子出遊，高譚市最偉大的守護者和最兇惡的黑幫頭頭混在裡頭就像是對兄弟，竟一點也不突兀。他們在遊樂園裡過了段快樂的時光，忘了彼此之間的矛盾與衝突，在咖啡杯裡瘋狂地轉動轉盤，在碰碰車場上互相較勁。頭上戴著好笑的動物耳朵，小布魯斯的是貓咪，而傑森的是狗耳朵，那是他頂著周圍孩子們崇拜的目光，以精湛的射擊技術得到的獎品。  
  
當他把帽子戴到小布魯斯頭上時，孩子笑得像是得到珍貴的禮物。  
  
====  
  
「快點，我們還沒坐摩天輪。」小布魯斯催促著，在通知閉園的音樂中推著傑森穿過人潮。

  
「沒玩到最後一刻不罷休嗎?」傑森對小布魯斯的熱情感到有些驚訝。

  
「……因為機會難得啊。」小布魯斯低聲說著，還來不及傳到傑森耳邊就消失在空氣中。

  
孩子一路腳步輕快，卻在遊園的冰淇淋車經過他們身邊時慢了下來，顯然是想吃冰淇淋卻又捨不得摩天輪，他仰起頭為難地皺起小臉，可憐巴巴的看向傑森。於是在小布魯斯轉為興奮且閃亮的眼神下，傑森認命的追向逐漸遠離的腳踏車。甚至不用他開口，傑森想，只要一個眼神就足以驅使他。

這一切讓傑森有些恍惚，他想起還待在布魯斯身邊時，曾經纏著年長者要一起去遊樂園，然而好不容易換來的約定卻等不到兌現的時候，災難般接踵而來的變異就讓他們的關係就急速惡化，導致他再也不敢奢望能和布魯斯一起和平地逛遊樂園，直到這個被施了魔法的小布魯斯出現。

當傑森一手一隻冰淇淋慢步回布魯斯等待的地方，卻看不見那歡快的小身影，他的心沉了下去，所有快樂就像遇到熱鍋的奶油瞬間蒸發。

  
在遠離人潮的地方，等待他的是恢復成年身形且繃著臉的布魯斯，聽見腳步聲後抬頭看向傑森，手裡捏著那頂可笑的動物帽。四目相交，傑森覺得聽見了遙遠處傳來的鐘聲，低沉迴盪在耳邊，告訴他偷來的夢該醒了。

  
至少不用再當保姆了。在深深地吸口氣後，他擺出一張臭臉，無視布魯斯專注到像是要在他臉上穿孔的視線，將冰淇淋塞到對方手裡後轉身就要離開。  
  
「等等。」一直保持沉默的布魯斯終於出聲。

  
傑森轉過頭，試圖以最挑釁的方式吃著冰淇淋。然而布魯斯只喊住了他就再也沒有下文，眉頭深鎖像是考慮說些什麼卻難以啟齒，令人焦躁的安靜壓在傑森肩上，讓他十分不痛快。於是他將視線移到週遭或開心或歡笑的人潮，開口問道：「……你還要坐摩天輪嗎？」

  
年長者似乎沒想到傑森會這麼問，有些訝異的看了他，接著遲疑的點點頭。 

  
「那走吧。」

他們排隊進了車廂，過程中像是開始了某種幼稚的比賽，誰都不肯說一句話。車廂開始上升，灑落了夕陽的高譚開始變得遙遠，似乎所有的美好與惡劣都跟著一起變的渺小了，風一吹就能消失。傑森偷偷看向了布魯斯，發現對方正專注地看著自己，表情放鬆而溫和，在注意到傑森的目光後輕輕的嘆口氣，從車廂對面移動到他的身邊坐下，肩膀輕輕撞了一下又分開，早前奶油黏膩的香味若有似無的傳來，搔得傑森忍不住揉了鼻子。

  
布魯斯和傑森就這樣安靜的坐著，氣氛柔和下來，傑森有預感布魯斯想說些什麼，他想起小布魯斯專注的神情，想起自己沒理由得覺得不對、不適合而打斷話語，直到現在他自願和恢復正常的布魯斯坐在小小車廂裡，一同分享斜陽下閃爍光芒的高譚市，他終於感到時候對了。難得的寧靜讓人有些倦怠，他歪過頭懶懶地等著布魯斯開口。

  
「今天......謝謝你照顧我。」布魯斯輕聲說道。

  
「你還記得今天發生的事?」傑森有些驚訝於布魯斯會對他道謝，車廂即將來到最高點，而前一個車廂的乘客不知為何開始躁動，正圍成一圈興奮著。

  
「只有隱約的記憶而已。」布魯斯謹慎地說道，「我記得有個強烈的念頭要找到你，然後是遇上混混。」

  
「跟吃蛋糕和遊樂園？」

  
「和吃蛋糕及遊樂園。」

語畢又安靜了下來，但卻是令人舒適的感覺，車廂來到摩天輪的最高點，傑森藉著制高向前一個車廂看去，他看到車廂中間兩個人正摟著彼此吻得難分難捨，其他人則鼓譟著或是拿著手機拍攝。

「所以，為什麼你今天一定要找到我?」傑森好奇的問了， 他知道今天是自己的生日，只是不確定在兩人鬧翻之後布魯斯還會為了他不顧僵硬的關係前來。

  
「我想小時候的我，更能夠坦率面對自己內心所想要的。」布魯斯垂下眼簾，「像是吃蛋糕什麼的。」

  
「你知道這個時候，其實只要說一句『生日快樂』就夠了嗎？」迎著傑森有點揶揄的表情，布魯斯扯著嘴角笑得溫柔。

比起上升，下降的時間彷彿流逝的更快，轉眼間車廂門就滑開，打破了密閉空間，他們從輕飄飄的高處回到高譚市，暫時被忘卻的責任又被傑森重新負在身上，卻是沉重的讓他感到安穩。

「生日快樂，傑森。」離開車廂前，傑森聽到身後傳來布魯斯的低語。「今天回家吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> WIP  
以及這其實會是一篇HE


End file.
